With Deepest Condolences
by Shutterbug5269
Summary: Post ep for "The Time of Our Lives" revolvong on where the AU left off. Basically what took place in the lives of Captain Beckett and Dark Haired Alexis after "our" Richard Castle returned to where he came from. Beta reader: Cofkett


**With Deepest Condolences**

_Mystery Writer Dies Saving Police Captain_

_Richard Castle, the New York Times Bestselling author once hailed by _Black Pawn Publishing_ as the "Master of the Macabre" was killed Monday night during a gun battle between police and three, as yet unidentified, armed suspects in which he subsequently threw himself between NYPD Captain Katherine Beckett and a hail of gunfire, received two gunshot wounds to the chest then died minutes later at the scene before paramedics could arrive._

_It was unclear at press time why the former mystery novelist had become personally involved in a homicide case, though unnamed sources close to the investigation speculate he was doing research for a new novel. Also unknown at press time was whether Kate Beckett, Captain of the NYPD's 12th Precinct (who is currently on paid administrative leave pending an internal review of her conduct leading up to the incident) will be facing disciplinary action as a result of her involvement in the shooting. Though contacted, she has refused to comment and requested that further questions be referred to her union representative at One Police Plaza. _

_The NYPD has refused to officially comment on the matter, citing the ongoing homicide investigation and the privacy of Mr., Castle's next of kin._

_Most widely known for his Derek Storm series of novels, nearly all of which gained best seller status, Richard Castle fell on hard times after killing off Derek Storm in his 2009 novel _Storm Fall_. H__is follow-up novel failed to garner critical success after which he was later dropped by _Black Pawn_ in late 2011. His former editor and second ex-wife Gina Cowell was unavailable for comment at press time._

_Richard Castle is survived by his mother, Broadway diva Martha Rodgers, age 70 residing in New York and his daughter Alexis Harper Castle, age 21 in Los Angeles, California. Calling hours have been scheduled between 7 am and noon next Monday with funeral services at Forest Lawn Cemetery shortly afterward. The family has requested that their privacy be respected during their period of mourning._

Kate Beckett looked nervous as she slipped quietly into the funeral parlor, dressed in black for the funeral. Her union rep had advised against her contacting the family or attending the service, but she couldn't stay away. She'd promised Castle as he lay dying in her arms in that warehouse.

_"Alexis... Beckett... promise me... help her... be her friend... she won't... understand."_

She'd held his hand as he bled out and watched as the light in his blue eyes faded to a dull gray. She had promised him she would be there for his daughter...like she had wished somebody had been there for her all those years ago. Promised herself she would do everything she could for the man who had saved her life, not once but twice as she'd brushed her fingers down his face and closed his sightless eyes forever.

The man had died saving her life. He'd jumped in front of two bullets without a second's hesitation. Her career in the NYPD (which she had secretly come to despise) be damned, she would keep this one promise she had made.

The receiving line was short, only Martha Rodgers, Alexis Castle and his two ex-wives. The line of people who actually came to see Richard Castle off into the void was only marginally larger.

_"How fickle his fans turned out to be,"_ Kate thought to herself, _"one book goes south after twenty-two best sellers and they forget his name."_

Kate could practically cut the tension among Rick's family members with a knife. It was clear that Martha couldn't stand either of the two women who made a point to keep Alexis between them. It was abundantly clear that the feeling was mutual between ex-wives one and two. Only the public setting and Alexis' angry glare seemed to keep them from making a scene.

It was clear that Alexis had already gotten her fill of both of them.

"Captain Beckett," Alexis said, softly offering her a wan smile as Kate took both of the girl's hands in hers, "thank you for coming, I know you didn't know dad very well."

"Oh...it's you," the redhead hissed, "the bitch who got him killed."

"Serve and protect, my ass..." The blonde one chimed in sarcastically. Obviously the two of them _could_ agree when a convenient target presented itself. Kate shrank back as if burned, unable to call upon any reserves of pride to defend herself. It was nothing she hadn't said to herself over the past week since he'd died in her arms.

"Mom...Gina," Alexis warned in a harsh stage whisper, the hard glare once again in force, "I warned you both to behave and I meant it."

"But... she..." both women began nearly in unison, but another icy glare from Alexis silenced them both.

"Might I remind you that you _both_ gave up on dad a long time ago," Alexis hissed, then added more softly, "we all did. We gave up any right we may have had to pass judgment on his choices. Dad felt passionately enough about pursuing Captain Beckett that he was willing to trade his life for hers. He felt that she was worth it and I won't have _either_ of you start second guessing him before he's even in the ground. You two _will_ be polite, or at least civil, or you can both get the hell out."

Alexis stepped back from the two women with her arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised. Both of them had visibly withered under the force of her tirade and lowered their heads. It was obvious that neither of them had seen this side of Alexis Castle before.

Martha took Kate by the arm with casual grace,

"Welcome to the family... Katherine, isn't it? It would seem that Alexis has adopted you. She rarely stands up to either of those two harpies, much less both of them at once, for just anybody."

It took a lot to render Kate Beckett speechless, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"I wouldn't worry much about those two," Martha quipped, "if they, or your superiors step too far out of line my publicist, Paula Haas will publicly bury them."

"But... why?" was all Kate could say.

"Because, for however brief your association with him, you were important to my son, important enough for him to trade his life for. You're possibly the last connection Alexis will ever have with him. Despite Meredith or Gina's intentions or your employer's, I intend to make certain she gets that chance, if you are willing."

"Okay,." Kate replied.

When calling hours ended, Kate Beckett sat between Martha Rodgers and Alexis Castle as the eulogy was given by the person who knew him best, even though they had never met in person, Jackson Hunt, his father. As he went on to describe his son's life, and how very proud he was of how he met his end, Alexis unexpectedly grasped Kate's hand and wouldn't let go.

Kate understood. A similar moment had occurred between herself and her own father in this very funeral parlor almost fifteen years before. Alexis and herself were two people who had been thrown together by tragic circumstance, but the connection was there all the same.

After the funeral service and a brief internment ceremony, a wake had been planned at their house in the Hamptons, which soon turned into a media frenzy. Martha was in her element as the center of attention, but both herself and Kate could see that Alexis was flagging. A single wink from the aging redhead was all it took to set Kate in motion, another cherished memory from the darkest part of her own past guiding her actions.

"Lets get out of here,"." she whispered in Alexis' ear, and as the two brunettes slipped out, she glimpsed Martha nod her approval.

They carried their shoes as they walked along the beach in the uncharacteristically warm autumn night, picking up bits of flotsam and wire until a small stick man took shape. Kate could see the question rising in the younger woman's eyes.

"After my mother's funeral," Kate whispered, "my dad and I took a walk much like this one. He could tell that I was miserable. We went to Coney Island and walked on the beach, made a stick man much like this one who, to this day, lives in my desk at work...to remind me that even in our darkest moments there is always the possibility for joy."

"I miss him." Alexis whispered, the tears that had been threatening since calling hours had begun finally broke free. "I miss him so much."

"I know," Kate replied as they continued to walk hand in hand, "and part of you always will, but the burden will get easier to carry in time."

"I'm not sure what I want to do with my life anymore." Alexis replied, "I want to do something that would make him proud of me... something to make a difference."

"Alexis, you do make a difference," Kate said, "to every life you touch... in a million different ways... ways you may not even imagine."

"Dad told me something similar the day he died,"Alexis whispered, "but I'm not sure working for a non-profit in Los Angeles is the right fit for me anymore."

"Ever consider a career in law enforcement?" Kate replied.

Epilogue

Kate and Alexis' friendship grew over the days and weeks that followed. Though Alexis never took Kate up on her offer to enter the academy, she did go back to college at NYU with a major in forensic science.

Thirty days after Alexis graduated Magna Cum Laude with a doctorate, and a job at OCME waiting for her, a micro-cassette found its way into the hands of New York City Police Commissioner, Victoria Gates along with a package of documents incriminating the Vice President of the United States, William H. Bracken in a series of homicides, beginning with the murder of Johanna Beckett in January of 1999.

Former NYPD Captain, Roy Montgomery was granted full immunity in exchange for his sworn testimony at both his impeachment hearings and in federal court.

The rest was history.

_****Author's Note** This story pre-supposes that Richard Castle did indeed cross over to a parallel universe in which he and Kate Beckett had never met and that, when this universe's Castle switched back with him it had been a direct return switch. (I've been the Beta of record for Cofkett's fic about just such an AU crossover **__**"**__**Conundrum**__**" **__**since the beginning of the hiatus so I'm borrowing her version of temporal mechanics, I'm sure she won't mind).**_

_**As we all know, **__**"**__**our**__**" **__**Richard Castle returned home safe and sound to his own universe to make an honest woman of Kate Beckett in the Hamptons and a night of wild, passionate monkey-sex in their marriage bed, so this doesn't really count as a death fic, but simply picking up the thread in her AU that Terri so kindly left me (Sorry, had to use the term monkey-sex in reference to Caskett at least once... it never gets old),**_

_**My civil disobedience campaign in response to repeated trolling over my use of the word **__**"**__**gotten**__**" **__**has begun, so you will be seeing it in use in its proper context here. **_

_**Suck it grammar and Syntax trolls.**_

_**Hope my non-troll readers enjoyed my story, sorry/not sorry if you had to break out the tissues.**_

_**I have a much more upbeat post-ep involving our dynamic duo attending Will Sorenson's wedding in the works as well, just for a change of pace.**_


End file.
